Caught in an Ashstorm
by Longlivemystories
Summary: Quirrel and the Knight are caught in an ashstorm and cliches run through my veins


"It doesn't look like it's letting up any time soon," Quirrel mumbled, waching the snow-like ash whip around in a chilled frenzy just outside the cave.

The knight had spotted the cozy little outcrop of a cave not too much earlier and it'd taken them long enough to reach it, let alone try to start a miniscule fire with what wood they could find. The cricket returned to the small fire and nestle down next to the knight. It wasn't a big cave, but they were far enough in so the stormy winds didn't strangle the flames. Still, they weren't really high enough to keep the two bugs very warm so it wasn't long before the small knight crawled into Quirrel's lap. Of course his lover wasn't going to complain, so he pulled out the blanket he'd packed and wrapped it around the two of them.

"You hungry, love?" Quirrel inquired, gently rubbing the knight's short legs to try and warm him up.

The cold, stone floor of the cave wasn't helping the pair any and Quirrel's own, thin legs were suffering already. They hadn't expected to be stuck in the area so long, but finding this rare flower for a friend of theirs was taking longer than they'd initially thought.

The knight nodded, nuzzling up to the taller bug tiredly. The adventurer shuffled through his pack before coming up with two granola bars, offering one to the knight before quietly nibbling on the other. Quirrel looked down at his lover. He was small and didn't do too well in the colder regions of Hallownest and he worried about his health at times like these. After they finished eating, which didn't take long at all since neither had eaten all day, Quirrel coaxed his boyfriend into laying down, using his own body and the blanket to shield the knight from any stray winds that tried to enter the cave. The knight turned towards his boyfriend and sighed contently. The taller bug noticed the vessel shivering still, so he started rubbing not only his legs, but his abdomen, too.

"Are you trying to get frisky," the knight mumbled playfully, nuzzling his face into Quirrel's chest, being cautious of his horns.

"Perhaps..." Quirrel teased. "If it'll warm you up any." He pulled the smaller body closer, long limbs wrapped around him. "You think you're up for something after such a haul today?"

"Mm, of course," he responded.

Suddenly, the smaller bug was ontop of the cricket, startling him. Quirrel started to protest, wanting the knight to be more under the blanket, but he moved too quickly and was turned around, nestling down to coax a navy blue cock from under one of Quirrel's plates. It didn't take long before he was fully aroused and he let a short breath, heart started to speed up.

"L-Love, you should be- ooh," he groaned when the knight took him in his mouth. "-u-under the blankets," he sputtered, gripping uselessly at the stone.

"Mhmm," he mumbled, swirling a black tongue around the length, already dripping with precum.

Quirrel knew there was nothing he could say to make the knight listen to him, so he gave up for a time. He laid back, allowing the smaller bug to take over, uttering soft moans that were torn apart the minute they tried to escape the cave. His head was closer to the fire now and a hazy mind barely registered enough to pull the edge of the blanket away from the red hot embers. He managed to lift hmself enough to pull out the blanket some more without toppling his boyfriend to the ground. The knight didn't complain as the ragged cloth was draped over him, the smaller bug's own hot breath filling up the open space underneath.

It hadn't taken long for the two bugs to become this comfortable with each other. They'd almost instantly clicked, though perhaps that was due to a previous connection from the time of the King. Either way, Quirrel respected the smaller bug, though had no quams about teasing him every once in a while. In turn, the knight had come to respect the cricket and before long he began to seek out the bigger bug, if nothing more than a comforting word and a moments respite from the hell that had taken over Hallownest. The minute everything had been resolved and the knight deemed a hero, he'd sought out the cricket and explained his feelings, actually proud of himself for figuring it out on his own. They'd been inseperable ever since.

Now, Quirrel wasn't the impatient type. If anything, he enjoyed taking his time with everything, even battles, despite how fast his movements were. The knight was another story, disliking the way things dragged out. This was no exception so it wasn't long before he pulled himself away from the cricket's cock, moving back up to kiss him lovingly.

"You always know just how to rile me up," Quirrel sighed softly, peppering the knight's face with soft kisses.

Clearly the knight was having a grand time as well, considering how warm his face was becoming and Quirrel could feel lubricating juices seeping from his warmth and onto the taller bug's belly. He pulled on the knights hips playfully. It took a moment for the knight to grasp the cricket's intentions, but he finally did and climbed up his body so that Quirrel could help position the smaller bug over his face. The cricket lovingly kissed his inner thighs, nuzzling his face against them before glancing up to see a rather impatient lover looking down back down at him. He smiled playfully, finally turning his attention to the pulsing warmth between the knight's legs. A warm tongue lapped up extra juices around the area before finally divulging, dipping it in and out and playing with the small nug at the top. Quirrel felt the smaller bug shiver eagerly, leaning back so he could put a hand on the larger bug's chest for stability.

The noises spilling out of the knight's mouth were causing an almost delirium for the cricket, who in turn sped up his process. The faster he went, the sloppier he was, but the knight clearly didn't care, rocking himself against Quirrel's mouth, making it even harder to keep track of. And yet, the tiny bug shot through his orgasm, walls tightening uncontrollably around Quirrel's tongue. The taller bug's cock ached with yearning and the memory of that same feeling around it.

"You okay, love?" Quirrel inquired almost playfully, reaching up to carress the knight's face.

The smaller bug rested his face against his lover's hand, humming happily.

"Do you wanna continue?" Quirrel murmured softly.

The knight nodded happily, rolling off of his lover to lay on his back, wiggling playfully. Quirrel moved to lay over him, placing butterfly kisses all over his face. He used one arm to hold himself steady, but the other was slipping two digits in the knight's warmth.

"You ready?" he mumbled softly, rubbing the roof of his smaller lover's center.

He nodded, head tilting back and legs spreading further apart for better access. Removing his fingers, he used the natural juices from the both of them to slick his cock the best he could. Of course, under better circumstances, he'd have lube, but this is what he had to use. Quirrel rubbed himself against the knight's opening, slicking himself even further with the seemingly endless liquids seeping out of his lover. Finally, he started pushing himself in, careful to watch the smaller bug's face for any hint of pain, a grunt slipping out of his mouth in the process. A soft sigh escaped the knight's lips and he lifted his hips for a better angle. Quirrel wasn't particularly large for his kind, but he was more than big enough to pleasure his lover. The knight knew it would take a moment for him to adjust, but he just wanted Quirrel to move faster already. The larger bug seemed to sense his lover's impatience and grinned lightly, massaging it hips with his thumb a little bit before picking up the pace, adjusting for just a short moment for a better rhythm.

A higher pitched moan crawled up through the knight and came panting out through his mouth. Quirrel shivered, always relishing the way his lover mewled out his name when he managed to him him just right. The faster he moved, the sloppier he became, but god it was worth it to soak in not only the knight's moans, but of the wet, slicking noises from below. Quirrel felt a growing pain in his knees, feeling as though he may slip if he didn't move. The knight groaned at the sudden pause in movement to adjust and playfully glared up at him. The cricket kisses the middle of the smaller bug's face, chuckling lightly before abruptly thrusting into him, causing the knight to call out his name in a strained manner. It wasn't long before the heat built up to cause an almost uncomfortable tightness in the smaller bug's belly and his walls started tightening hard around Quirrel's cock. The harder he tightened, the harder it was for the larger bug to breath through the pleasure.

"Ah, l-love!" the cricket groaned, feeling his own release building up deep within, biting down hard the nothingness.

"Quirrel!" the knight mewled, wrapping his legs around the cricket the best he could.

The cold was lost to them. Neither was wrapped up in the blanket and the fire was surely threatening to extinguish, absolutely annoyed at being ignored for so long. However, neither bug seemed to care about what was happening around them as Quirrel suddenly leaned forward into the thrusting to grab his lover's hand, using the other to steady himself. With his free hand, the knight grasped Quirrel's wrist, riding out a long orgasm. With that done, Quirrel quickly pulled out, moving to the side somewhat so he could finish a little bit away from his boyfriend so they didn't have to clean up too much after.

Both were breathing hard, the knight seeming completely immobile for the time being. Quirrel, too, wanted to simply flop on the ground with his lover, sleep seeming so easy now, but there was the problem of an ignored fire to deal with. As warm as they both felt now, he knew it was only a matter of time before that bliss ended and they'd be stuck in the cold again. Finally, he managed to please the fire enough with new wood and poking that it agreed to light once more. Content with this, he laid down, wrapping the blanket tightly around the both of them once more and smiling contenly as the smaller bug curled up to him. Quirrel knew the vessel wasn't capable of sleep and as much as he wanted to stay up, too, he knew it wasn't worth the exhaustion the next day and finally drifted off.


End file.
